Understandings at Last
by floridagirl1025
Summary: Frodo and Sam come to similiar realizations and understandings at Bag End. Post-quest. Will have five chapters and eventual sequels... Please RR
1. Tending to Frodo

Title: "Understandings at last"

Pairings: F/S  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Frodo and Sam come to an understanding of each other in Bag End after the quest  
Warning: Its my first story and I am not completely sure that it will be liked. Feedback is greatly appreciated!  
Disclaimers: Characters are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Professor Tolkien.

And a big thanks to my beta, lj user tigerlilygrubb and also thanks lj user melawenc who initially edited it

"Sam?" Frodo called softly.

"Yes, Mister Frodo?" Sam replied, hurrying to his side.

"I thought that you had left, Sam," Frodo said, "What about your Gaffer?"

"He will understand, Frodo. I will tell him I was looking after you." Sam responded

Surely the Gaffer would understand; Sam has been over in Bag End a lot recently. Tending to Frodo, he hasn't been the same since they returned from the quest. He has been sleeping a lot and not eating; Sam has been tending to him since they returned. The garden is becoming overrun. It is a good thing that the Gaffer hasn't been by recently. Sam has told him that he tends to the garden for a little while, then checks on Frodo, but Sam has rarely left Frodo's side. If only Frodo knew how much he cared.

Even before the quest Sam has had these feelings for Frodo. Sam has caught himself thinking about Frodo before while tending in the garden. He quickly had to calm himself and was almost caught by Frodo. He heard Frodo coming and had to hide under the verge to avoid being seen. He was painfully hard almost crying out for Frodo after having these feelings for so long.

"How are you feeling, Mister Frodo?" Sam asked sincerely. "Do you want to get out of bed some today?"

"I am feeling better, Sam. I do want to go into the study for a little while today." Frodo replied.

"Alright, Mister Frodo. Would you care for some help in anything?" Sam asked.

"No, that is alright Sam. I think I'm alright by myself." Frodo replied.

"Would you care for anything special for supper, Mister Frodo?" Sam asked, though he knew the answer.

"What ever you make, Sam, is fine with me." Frodo replied.

Sam knew that this was going to be the answer and was planning on making a mushroom dish if Frodo got out of bed today. Maybe that it will make Frodo feel better. All he had had for the last week was bread and soup. Frodo had once told Sam about how he was chased of by Farmer Maggot's by his dogs for stealing mushrooms. He had laughed when he told that story.

While the mushrooms were cooking, Sam looked in on Frodo in the study and was not surprised when he saw him at the desk with the red book and maps spread around the desk. On the days when he did get up he was at that desk. Maybe tonight Sam will try to have a conversation with him. Surely he will ask about the garden, Sam thought. And with that he quickly walked to the window to see how bad the garden was. Sam had to look away as he glanced over the garden; it was greatly overrun.

Sam loved the garden and hated to see it in such disarray. There were weeds everywhere and needed much tending to. While he did feel obligated to the love of the garden, he had a greater love to Frodo and helping him out and making him feel better. He made himself promise that if Frodo was up again tomorrow that he must tend to it. He could keep an eye on Frodo through the study window. That is, only if he is up again. Sam then walked back to the study.


	2. Mushrooms

"Mister Frodo? Supper is almost done." Sam told Frodo.

"Alright, Sam, I will be along in a moment." Frodo told Sam.

As Sam started to turn he thought he saw a look of love in Frodo's eyes directed at him.

'Sam had seen more than admiration in my eyes,' Frodo thought as he quickly turned his eyes away from Sam. He had noticed Sam blushed as he saw the look of love.

As Frodo looked around the study, he couldn't help think what would happen when he finished the Red Book. He would be traveling over the sea to the west, he had reached this decision some time ago. Sam knew that he was writing his story when he got up, what Sam didn't know is that he wouldn't write while being in the study, or if he did it was not about the fellowship but of another adventure that he would like to have without even leaving the Shire.

He didn't want to work on the Red Book until Sam knew how he felt but he was unsure on how Sam felt towards him. He decided to wait until he had some indication of how Sam felt. He felt that he had gotten some indication when Sam had blushed. He decided to take it slow with mentions of some relationships and maybe venturing in to the bedroom under the pretense of reading and teaching Elvish to Sam.

Sam walked back to the kitchen and put the finishing touches on the meal. Frodo walked in as Sam was putting items on the table.

"Sam, you made mushrooms!" Frodo exclaimed.

"Of Course, I know that they are your favorite, Sir." Sam replied.

And with that Frodo smiled just as Sam predicted. Sam knew almost every thing about him.

"Thank you, Sam, for the mushrooms." Frodo graciously said.

"No, no problem at all, Sir." Sam said.

"You are such a good friend to me." Frodo said, then asked innocently, "Sam, have you

found someone that you would like to settle down with yet?".

"I haven't yet, Mister Frodo."


	3. What do mean Mister Frodo?

Frodo only nodded, going back to his meal

After dinner, Frodo went into his room to read as usual, but this time he invited Sam in. Sam was a little surprised by this as Frodo did not usually invite Sam in when he was feeling sick. Frodo was going to teach him some Elvish. Frodo started reading aloud to Sam. After Frodo read some of the story, he put the book down and laid down. As Sam started to leave Frodo called him back. And invited him to sit on the bed, which Sam slowly did after much consideration.

"Sam, I want to thank you for being here so much for me." Frodo told Sam.

"It's no problem at all, Mister Frodo." Sam replied to Frodo.

"Sam, please just call me Frodo when we are here alone, you are more than a servant to me, and I hope that I'm more than a master to you." Frodo pointed out to Sam eagerly awaiting Sam's response to the comment.

"But, Mister Frodo, while you are more than a master to me, I cannot just call you Frodo," Sam pleaded "It ain't proper."

"You just said Frodo with out attaching Mister to it," Frodo pointed out humorously.

"However, Sam there are a lot things that are not proper that I would care to do." Frodo pointed out.

"What do mean Mister Frodo?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I told you about calling you about calling Mister." Frodo scolded Sam.

"Okay, Frodo." Sam said after much deliberation. "Well, you need your sleep so you can feel better. Good night, Frodo." With that Sam gave Frodo a kiss on the forehead. As Sam started to pull away Frodo caught his hand.

"That's the thing, Sam. The only reason that I have been feeling like this is that I am starting not to be able to control my thoughts that I cannot act upon." Frodo explained.

"Frodo, it is alright, please tell me if I can help." Sam pleaded.

"That's just it, Sam… You are the center of my thoughts. There are so many things that I want to do with you." Frodo nearly cried out

With that he stood up in front of Sam and had Sam get on the bed. Sam slowly started to inch back towards the headboard, just as he'd dreamed about so many times. Frodo then climbed on to the bed almost, on top of him, and began to kiss his forehead, down his nose, then he reached Sam's mouth. He stopped after hearing Sam gasp, and quickly turned away.

No! Sam thought to himself. 'This is a dream, another dream. Frodo would never do or say things like this otherwise.' Sam tried to wake himself before realizing it wasn't a dream. 'Oh, this has to be the sickness.' Sam had to stop it before it went any further.

"Mr. Frodo! We have to stop! Your sick!" Sam exclaimed.

Sam just couldn't let this happen no matter how much Frodo protested or how many times he had dreamt about this moment. He just wouldn't take advantage of his Frodo while he was sick.

"Sam, I don't know what came over me. I am sorry." Frodo apologized quickly.

"Frodo, is this how you feel about me?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam, this is how I have felt for you before the quest even started." Frodo admitted

"This is the reason why I have been down since the end of the quest. I knew that we would not be alone anymore, and that I couldn't do things that I wanted to do."

"You are not alone in those feelings, Frodo." Sam assured him.

"Sam… what do you mean?"

"I have had feelings for you before the quest started and I felt ashamed if I were to tell you." Sam admitted.


	4. Well, Sam, what are you going to do abou...

I will not be posting the last chapter until i get some reviews... i have one as of when i last checked

With that, Frodo resumed kissing Sam and progressive downward until he reach his shirt. Frodo knew that Sam was enjoying it, so he started to slowly and teasingly unbutton Sam's shirt. Sam started to help Frodo but with that Frodo grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head with one hand. Sam started to protest but Frodo wouldn't hear any of it. After the shirt came off he resumed kissing Sam's body, spending extra time with each nipple. At that point he started to work at Sam's breeches. This caused Sam to protest, which got Frodo's attention.

"Frodo! You've almost undressed me while you are still there, with all your clothes on." Sam cried.

"Well, Sam, what are you going to do about it?" Frodo asked teasingly.

Sam pounced at Frodo then, taking control, and started to undress and kiss him all over. After Sam got Frodo's clothes off, Frodo regained control, removing Sam's breeches and undergarments. Frodo almost let out a moan as he looked at Sam.

Frodo then sat in front of Sam and wrapped himself around Sam, his hands entwining themselves in Sam's golden hair and his mouth exploring Sam's lips. Entwined with each other, consuming each other with each kiss. Sam broke the kiss and began exploring the area where Frodo's shoulder met his neck with his mouth, running his hands down Frodo's back and down to his butt as he pulled Frodo closer to him. As Frodo licked and kissed, Sam found a spot which caused Frodo to moan softly. Knowing he had found a special spot, he began to gently nip Frodo there, causing Frodo to call out in Elvish and buck against Sam.

Frodo then released Sam from his grip and laid him on his back. As Sam was lying there, Frodo started to gently explore his body with kisses and his hands, causing Sam to throw his head against the pillows and the headboard. Frodo softly smiled to himself. As he reached Sam's nipples he took extra time with each one, swirling his tongue around and kissed each one, and continued down Sam's body.


	5. Níralvë illumë oná

Here it is the last chapter... I have not yet started the sequels yet, the ideas are bouncing around in my head. Hope that you have liked it

Frodo started slow, making sure that it was what Sam wanted and not hurting his precious Sam. They had both waited so long and Frodo didn't want to ruin it by hurting Sam and causing him pain and making him think that he had to do it, as much as it would have been hard to stop.

It was everything that Sam had dreamed and so more, there was pain at first but then the pleasure came and soon there wasn't anything heard besides the crying of each other's names and there gasping and moaning

Sam rolled over and embraced Frodo, he kissed his curls, and they laid there together. His dreams had come true, and better than he had ever dreamt.

As they laid there Sam said, "Inyë ú ní ra ná eressëas ellë harë."

Frodo softly said to Sam, "Níralvë illumë oná."

Inyë ú ní ra ná eressëas ellë harë- I will not be alone with you near.

Níralvë illumë oná- We will always be together.


End file.
